A More Perfect Faith
by Whispered Sorrow
Summary: When the grizzled war veteran and Minister of Magic, Harry Potter, receives a letter from his dead mentor, he must embark on a rescue mission in a parallel universe where he didn't survive to end a war.


Disclaimer: I disclaim all works attributed to Mrs. Rowling. Unrecognized characters and plot is of my own creation.

A/N: A new story, planned out, and in the process of being written. I hope you love it as much as I love writing it.

_A More Perfect Faith_

_ooo_

Now why was that cow trying to hammer the cheesecake to the floor again? With an abrupt jerk that almost sent him toppling backwards in his chair, the Minister of Magic was woken from his slumber by a persistant knocking at his door.

"Good Merlin! Come in!"

"Minister?"

"Yes Marjorie, what is it?"

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"What? The ministry's been closed for an hour at least - "

"Two hours, sir."

"Yes, well, who in Merlin's name is it?

"Headmistress McGonnagal, sir."

"Oh, Minerva? Well, send her on in then. And Marjorie?"

"Yes Minister?"

"It's getting late. I can handle everything, just go home and have a good evening."

"Thank you Minister, you too."

Harry waved her off. Pushing up his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and then glanced at the remaining stack of unfinished paperwork. Judging by the size, he had about another hour's worth to go until he could head home. He sighed. Ginny was going to be angry that he missed dinner again. This was the third time this week. He checked his watch. It was ten already. Must have been asleep longer than he thought.

"Long night Potter?"

Harry smiled ruefully at his former Professor who stood in the doorway of his office. It had been almost twenty years since he had graduated, but she still looked the same. A few more grey hairs, but still the same. Harry rose to hug her, which she returned warmly.

"How are you Minerva?" asked Harry, gesturing to one of the plump burgundy armchairs in front of his desk. With a wave of his wand, the almost dead fire was crackling away merrily.

"Oh fine, fine. And how are you Mr. Potter? Purebloods and politicians keeping you on your toes?"

"Only on the very tips, Professor, and especially Malfoy. Seems to take after his father in the respect that he likes to play hide and seek with dark artifacts. Most of the paperwork I have to finish deals with the raid on Malfoy Manor the other day. Haven't been able to leave before eleven almost this whole week."

"Ginny and the children mustn't care too much for your late nights, especially with Christmas coming up next weekend."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair before flattening his bangs, a nervous habit that wouldn't be broken.

"No, Ginny's been upset, and I haven't really seen much of the kids. I had to leave AJ's birthday party early because it was on the day of the raid. I'm still pissed at the Auror who decided to hit the place that day."

"Yes, I understand how it is. As you know, I couldn't make it to the party because of the fire that caught in the Hufflepuff common room."

"Not too much damage I hope?"

"No no, it's all fixed. And the culprits are serving detention for the next month."

Harry winced. Of everything that he didn't miss about Hogwarts, detentions were second on his list, next to people trying to murder him.

"I expect I'll have your youngest one to look forward to soon. How old did little Arthur James turn this year?"

"Oh, he turned four, so we still have a few more years to go. Tea?" asked Harry as he conjured up a tea set.

"Please."

"What about Samuel and Samantha? Have they completed their Christmas homework yet?"

Harry chuckled. "Sam and Sammy aren't going to do their homework until the night before they come back, if then. Well, maybe Sam will, but he's the more studious of the two."

"Ah yes, the infamous Potter twins. They're right on par with their equally infamous uncles and their grandfather."

Harry smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Quite right. But what brings you here Minerva? This late at night, it couldn't be a social visit."

"You are correct Mr. Potter."

Minerva sipped from her cup, and then set it down on his desk. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a letter. Harry looked at her curiously as she stared down at it. Finally, she slowly extended her arm out to Harry. Confused, Harry cautiously took the offered letter, and looked to see who it was addressed to. He blinked.

"What . . .?"

Harry looked up from the letter at his former teacher. It was then that he realized that she looked drawn and pale in the dim light of the fire. For the first time since the funeral, she looked every bit of her age. She was gazing into the fire, seemingly lost in her thoughts. It was only when Harry cleared his tried to voice his question again that Minerva's eyes turn to him.

"I found it. It was in one of his books. I was just flipping through the pages, and it fell out. I - I don't know why it was there, but as soon as I saw who it was addressed to, I came straight here."

She suddenly stood up.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry stood up as well.

"Minerva are you - "

"Yes Potter, I'm fine. It's just late and I must be getting back. Give Ginny and the children my regards, and remind the two oldest of their homework. Good evening Minister."

Harry didn't try to stop her as she closed the door behind her. He looked back down at the letter, the familiar handwriting of Albus Dumbledore gracing the yellowed envelope. It had been such a long time now. What could Dumbledore have had to say? Without further hesitation, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have failed in my endeavors, and I have died. The summer after your fifth year, I made a monumental mistake. Experimentation with_ _magic has always been a favorite past time of mine, something I do when I do not wish to dwell on the war, the future, or those who have perished, but I digress. I have done something horrible, though not by any intentional purpose._

_I do not know when or where you are. However, since you are reading my words, I know you are Harry Potter since I have spelled it to be only readable to your eyes. I cannot risk this secret, so try not to share, not even with your closest friends. Please, if you can help, you would be doing not only me but someone I have wronged a great justice._

_Earlier this summer, I was in the process of creating a spell that would be similar to apparating. Instead of instant transportation of people, I was creating an instant transportation spell for objects. _

_It would have revolutionized how the wizarding world sent packages too big or too important for owl post, and with a tweaking of the words, the spell was able to "switch" objects so to speak, however they had to be similar in shape and size. It was during the evening that something unplanned happened. I was in the process of experimenting with my door, trying to "switch" it with the door to the girl's lavatory on the seventh floor._

_Unfortunately, as fate would have it, Severus Snape stepped right through the door as I was casting the spell. I'm not sure how it happened, and I know you must think me insane, but I promise you this is not the ramblings of an old man._ _Harry, Severus was "switched." You have no idea the sorrow and guilt that plagues me today. I once promised Severus my protection, and I have failed him utterly and completely._

_The Severus Snape you have known for the past so many years is not the Severus Snape that is meant to be here, and since I have failed to bring back our Severus, I am begging you to carry on where I left off._

_The idea of parallel universes is not well known among my or your contemporaries, and books on the subject are rare. Parallel universes have never been proved before, but my proof stood here before me. All of my books on the subject are hidden away in a special vault I have in Gringotts, as well as my notes on the spell and any possible solutions I come up with after the writing of this letter. The key is enclosed._

_The school year has started yet again, and as I write this you are up in your tower. This new Severus, while essentially is the same, is not as ours was. He claimed to have had taught Defense in his universe, so I have given him the job to keep him at Hogwarts, because I do not trust him as I did our own, and I want him under close watch._

_I know not what has become of the world, but I wish that it has finally found peace in your time. Maybe the world is a better place than when I left it. Please don't let your feelings for Severus keep you from finding a way to bring him home. No matter what the other Severus has said or done, don't let your feelings influence the decision between what is right and what is easy. I ask a lot from you, but I only do so because I believe that you are the only one who is capable of continuing the search. Harry, know that I was and still am very proud of you. You have exceeded my greatest expectations, and once again I ask that you forgive an old man his mistakes._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry set the letter down and picked up a bottle of firewhiskey.

ooo

It was well past midnight when a slightly drunk Harry stumbled into his home grasping a small golden key.

ooo

A/N: I'd love to get some feedback. What do you think? I'm working on chapter two, but reviews are just oh so encouraging. Drop a review and tell me if you want to see a chapter two.

_(?) How old do you want the potter twins to be?_

8/26/06


End file.
